


Dandelions and a bit of champagne

by BumblebeeTendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, CEO, Champagne, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Guilt, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealousy, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Marriage, No Smut, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Past and current mental health issues, Romance, Sad and Happy, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, game company, kenma and made up character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeTendou/pseuds/BumblebeeTendou
Summary: Kenma works as a CEO for his own game company a few years after their highschool graduation. He hires his childhood bestfriend Sakura to work as his assistant. But what Sakura doesn't know is what Kenma really feels about her - but he has never known or understood how he could express those strange feelings to her. So he kept them bottled up inside. But what happens when Sakura eventually meets a guy? Will he express them or forever keep them a secret?
Relationships: kenma and made up character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dandelions and a bit of champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I saw a POV on tiktok about Kenma being a CEO and i thought it would be very fun to write a fanfic with that plot!  
> So i hope you will enjoy reading it :)  
> PS. The first chapter is reallty rushed :( I got more schoolwork than i expected to this week so the language is very basic, but I promise the other chapters will be better!
> 
> Also a quick TW. This fanfic will contain subjects such as past suicidal tendencies and severe anxiety. I will put a TW in every chapter that contains mentions of triggering subjects, so you can read and skip those parts, or not read the fanfic at all. It's completely up to you :) (In some parts i'm just gonna briefly mention Kenma's past suicidal tendencies and bad mental health, it's not alot because this isn't gonna be that type of story :)

“Good morning Kozume-San!” 

Sakura walked into Kenma’s office with his morning hot chocolate. She usually insisted on that he would try drinking a coffee to gain energy for the rest of the day - but he always declined the offer, since he strongly disliked the bitter taste.

“I’ve told you.. Don’t be so polite, there’s no need” 

Kenma looked up from the screen on his game console and gently grabbed the mug with the hot chocolate, waiting a few seconds before he took a sip. 

Both of their parents were family friends, so naturally because of that they became friends and had been since they were a little over 4 years old. Hence why Kenma felt uncomfortable with being addressed so politely.

“Well this is a workplace! I have to be somewhat polite” 

Sakura said, followed by a wide smile. 

“I’ll be out by my desk. Oh! Also, you have a meeting with another company around 10, it’s not too long until then so I'll be preparing!” 

To that Kenma nodded as a response and went back to play Animal crossing. Kenma usually didn’t have a lot to do, since Sakura handled most of his work for him. 

Meetings were often tough for Kenma. He never liked having all the attention on him, nor did he enjoy speaking in front of a large group of people, it always caused him to have a lot of anxious feelings. So Sakura handled all the speaking during their meetings - despite she herself having a lot of social anxiety. But she was willing to do that for Kenma, he was her best friend after all. 

Sakura had been there supporting him ever since he announced that he had dreams of starting his own game company. So he offered her a spot as his assistant when he eventually created his company - which Sakura gladly accepted. 

\----------

It wasn’t long until 10am arrived. Time passed quickly for the both of them - Sakura preparing for the meeting and Kenma playing various games on his game console. 

“Hey Kenma we have to go to the meeting room” 

Kenma looked up at Sakura and nodded before standing up and grabbing his laptop and some papers with new plans and ideas for the collaboration they were preparing for with the other company. 

“I’m coming”

Kenma said in his usual quiet and soft tone. It was barely loud enough to hear but Sakura had gotten used to it and always knew to listen more carefully when Kenma spoke. 

Sakura held a hand on Kenma’s shoulder while they made their way to the meeting room. She knew how nervous and anxious Kenma usually was before a meeting, even though he didn’t show it. So she hoped the small gesture would bring a feeling of comfort. 

When they arrived at the meeting room Sakura saw the meeting table surrounded by men in suits that seemed to be a few years older than them. They all had serious expressions plastered on their faces, neatly organized papers in front of them on the table and their brief cases placed next to their chairs on the floor.

“We’re happy to finally meet you Kozume-san” One of the men around the table said, but he seemed to hesitate before he said it, because the thoughts that roamed through his head was the same as everyone else’s thoughts

Sakura knew exactly why they hesitated to speak up and to that she only sighed to herself. 

Kenma had a tendency to dress very casually. Hoodie, sneakers, sweatpants. He always told his workers to dress casually, not because he didn’t take work seriously, just because he felt as if it was ridiculous that people had to dress in suits to be seen as proper. 

Is that really Kozume Kenma?

Why did he come like that to a meeting? So he doesn’t take us seriously?

I don’t wanna work with someone so unprofessional.

Those were the thoughts Sakura knew they all had. Because they were glancing at Kenma weirdly, looking back and forth between their boss and Kenma, Almost as if they were asking for their boss to get mad and tell him that he was disrespecting their company by doing this. 

“We’re happy to finally meet you as well, Kozume-san has been looking forward to this collab ever since we started mailing about it”

Sakura happily said while pulling out papers from her bag, hoping to pull the attention away from the ever so slightly uncomfortable Kenma.

“We’ve had our graphic designers and Kozume design the logos and advertisement for the collab. As well as our game developers having finished the trailer for the game” 

One of Kenma’s other workers walked around handing everyone papers of the advertisement and the logos, so they could all take closer looks. 

The room went awfully quiet for around 3 minutes while the men closely inspected the papers, almost being a bit too harsh with checking the logos and ads because of that they saw Kenma’s company as Improper and unprofessional, wanting to have something they could critique to express their annoyed feelings. 

After those 3 minutes passed most of them looked around at each other. Being surprised with how good they thought the ads and logos had turned out. Even so they quietly waited for someone to be the one to speak up. 

“These are better than we expected. We have designed some things as well. But these are way better, good work”

Their boss finally said and the rest hummed and nodded in agreement. 

Sakura nodded while she grabbed her laptop and plugged it into the projector so she could show them more things regarding the game “We’re happy you like them! We’ve been working really hard with them to make them perfect”

Taking a quick pause before she spoke up again

“I’m going to show you a powerpoint and the video with our progress of the game so far, as well as how many sales we have expected”

The powerpoint wasn’t super long. It just introduced the game and their progress with it so far. They were 1 month ahead of their planned schedule so things were looking great for them. 

“We have calculated that the game will approximately sell between 1.000.000 to 1.500.000 copies worldwide after it’s release. Which means we’ll make a great win with this game - considering our budget. We were thinking of selling the game for 60 American dollars. But we could go down to 50 dollars if you think 60 dollars will be too expensive”

Sakura took a deep breath after she finished the sentence, knowing that she had rushed it because of that she was out of breath. 

“We were thinking somewhere between 50 and 70 dollars so 60 will be perfect. But we still have a lot of time so we can make changes if the game goes out of budget”

One of the men around the table said and the rest just hummed along, agreeing to what he had said. 

“That’s great! We still have a few months of programming and designing left to do before we can publish and sell the game. So we should have a meeting each month on progress check-up’s as well as bringing up new ideas or changes there is to make”

\----------

After that the meeting went on for about another hour. It was mostly them discussing ideas and the plan for the game. 

After all the men from the other company had left Sakura dropped into her chair and sighed “Aiii that was exhausting, and my damn high heels! I shouldn’t have worn them to the meeting, now my feet hurt!”  
The ramble was mostly just for herself, but she noticed that Kenma seemed rather upset by it, or atleast annoyed with it. It was hard to pinpoint Kenma’s exact feelings. 

“I’m sorry..”

Kenma quietly said and looked over at Sakura before standing up to gather the papers around the table. 

“I should speak up more, I’m sorry for forcing you to do all my work”

“Kenma don’t say that, you know I do your work because I want to. It’s also my job to do so. Plus I love this job! It’s super fun” Sakura said and playfully flicked Kenma’s forehead with her finger, like a punishment for being so harsh on himself. 

“How about you go home for the rest of the day Kenma? The meeting was a lot, I noticed it made you anxious but you did great! Buy yourself some nice food on the way home. Okay?”

Kenma shook his head and placed the papers on his computer, then hugging it against his chest “I can’t just leave.. You also can’t tell me what to do, You’re not my mom”

“Well I am your mom today, so chop chop get your butt out of this building and go home and eat while playing some Animal crossing!” Sakura shoved him out of the meeting room and grabbed his jacket followed by her laughing a little bit. 

“Now don’t look so grumpy and go home alright? See it as an award for doing so great today! Okay?”

“I’m not grum-” Kenma was cut off by him getting pushed into the elevator, watching as Sakura pressed the button for the bottom floor. 

“Have a good day Thursday Kenma!” 

That was the last thing Sakura managed to say before the elevator doors closed and Kenma was no longer visible. 

She sighed happily and then went to Kenma’s office to clean up the hot chocolate mugs and candy wrappers that were left behind by Kenma. Most people would dislike having so much work to do, always needing to be the one speaking up in meetings and needing to clean up after their “boss”. But Sakura didn’t mind at all. She loved speaking in meetings even though it made her anxious. Why? Because she knew that by doing it herself, she would save Kenma from experiencing the same hard feelings. Plus they had been bestfriends for as long as she could remember.  
She would do anything for Kenma. And she knew he would do the same for her, eventhough he never expressed it she just knew. 

After she had finished cleaning up she decided that her work for the day was over. The big meeting was over and she didn’t have anything to do other than answering emails and sorting some files on her computer. But she could do that from home.

\----------

Coffee.. I want Coffee. 

Those words spun around in her brain while she walked down the street and fittingly, she came across a small coffee shop on her way home. So without a second thought, she entered the coffee shop and ordered herself a black coffee. 

After she had ordered she came to think of how different her and kenma were in the whole drink aspect. He hated coffee. He couldn’t even take a sip of a caramel latte without almost throwing up. While she could have two cups of black coffee and actually enjoy the very bitter taste. 

After a minute or two the waitress called her name and handed her her cup of black coffee. 

Should I drink this at home? no i’ll drink it here. I could work from here as well. 

Glancing around the very full coffee shop she tried spotting an empty seat. It took awhile for her to scan the entire cafe but she couldn’t really see any visible empty seats. So instead of giving up and going home she waited until 2 girls got up and left the cafe. By their actions she could tell they would leave soon, so the wait wasn’t very long. 

Before anyone else could take the empty seats she hurried over and sat herself down, placing the coffee, papers and laptop down on the small table in front of her. 

The emails usually contained questions from other companies, requests about collaborations, confused customers that mailed to the wrong email address and employees at Kenma’s company asking for holidays and other questions regarding the collaboration they were currently working on. 

Today Sakura’s inbox was mostly empty. Just a few emails with questions about the collaboration from some employees. Then an email from the company they were working with thanking them for the meeting they had earlier that day. 

But before she could answer any of the questions in the emails she heard a loud sigh from the person that had sat down in front of her just a few minutes ago without her noticing at all. 

“Fucking shitty computer” 

The man's voice was deep, also a bit raspy. Perhaps he had just woken up? His hair sort of answered that question. It was rather messy and just all over the place. His hair was curly and black with a few bright red strands. It was also long enough to reach his shoulder. 

In the midst of her staring at his hair, admiring it while she thought of how it reminded her of Kenma’s long hair, she heard the man in front of her ask her “What are you staring at?” In a rather rude, annoyed tone. 

“Oh nothing.. I was just wondering what was wrong with your laptop?” Sakura said in an attempt to make it seem like she was not staring because of his hair.

The male in front of her sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “The computer won’t start and when it does it doesn’t allow me to use my keyboard, and i have tons of work to do. this is just great” 

Sakura nodded slowly, thinking a little bit about the problem. That problem occurred to her a couple of weeks ago. Or well, not the exact same problem but a similar one. 

“Oh that happened to me recently.. and i’m quite technical.. could I take a look at it? I think I could help” 

The man didn’t even bother to say anything, he just turned his laptop around for Sakura to look at.

It didn’t take her long to fix the problem, she really just had to restart the laptop and empty his trash can. He had.. a lot of files in the trash can, perhaps that was why it was lagging so much?

“Here I think the problem should be solved. It seems as if it’s solved” Sakura let a smile spread across her lips as she turned the laptop around so he could have a look at it. 

“Oh my god thank you so much”

“Oh no problems! I like computers”

Sakura looked up at him from the laptop and kept smiling, noticing he held eye contact with her for a few seconds. It was the first time he had even bothered looking at her since the second he stepped into the cafe. 

“What’s your name?” 

She was rather shocked by the sudden question but she didn’t really mind, it was such a simple question after all. 

“Sakura”

“My name is Ryu” 

He replied with a few seconds later, still keeping eye contact with her. 

“Could I perhaps.. get your number?”

“My number?”


End file.
